L'ombre du clair de lune
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: "Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus quoi croire." "Je sais qu'il me détestais, je devrais moi aussi le haïr." Deux âmes qui se cherchent et qui sait, qui se retrouveront peut-être "un de ces jours au Paradis". Songfic "Moonlight Shadow" de Mike Oldfield et Maggie Reilly.


Coucou coucou ^^

voici une petite songfic (ben oui, on peut toujours essayer) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^. Pour Thaouka qui j'espère aimera ^^

Disclamer : aucun personnage n'est à moi T_T, mais l'idée oui (enfin, je crois) ^^

Bonne lecture et de gros bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**L'ombre du clair de lune**

(Moonlight shadow / Mike Oldfield et Maggie Reilly)

The last that ever she saw him / _La dernière fois qu'IL l'a vu_  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow / _Transporté par une ombre du clair de lune_  
He passed on worried and warning / _Il est passé inquiet et alerte_  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow / _Transporté par une ombre du clair de lune_

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus quoi croire. C'est la première fois que je vois l'inquiétude se peindre sur ce si beau visage. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Comme un pincement au niveau du cœur. Où est passé cet air si calme qui me faisait le détester ? Où est passé cette fierté que je percevais quand je croisais son regard ? Où est passé cette douce et tendre expression qui me faisait ricaner tant je le trouvais niaise ? Où est cet idéalisme qui me donnait envie de vomir ? Et pourquoi son air inquiet me fait trembler ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je crois...que je ressens...de la pitié ? Non pas mon genre. De la compassion ? N'importe quoi ! Est-__ce que j'ai une tête à faire preuve de compassion ? Non, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Quoi alors ? De la...sympathie ? De l'amitié ? De...l'amour ? Pff ! Et puis quoi encore ! Faut pas rêver, non plus._

Lost in a river last saturday night / _Perdu dans une rivière samedi dernier_  
Far away on the other side / _Tout au bout sur l'autre rive_  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight / _Il était pris dans un combat sans espoir_  
And she couldn't find how to push through / _Et c'était trop dur à surmonter pour LUI__._

Je sais qu'il est là, de l'autre côté du Styx. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je ne peux le voir moi-même. Je sais qu'il me détestais, je devrais moi aussi le haïr. Un traitre psychopathe comme lui mérite ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Et encore, la mort est trop douce pour lui. Il la côtoyait depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils devaient être bons amis. Il est vrai que quand j'ai vu Seiya et Shiryu entrer dans sa maison, je me suis inquiété. Non pas pour ces deux-là, je savais qu'il pouvait lui survivre. Mais pour Deathmask... oui, j'ai eu peur pour lui. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Je l'ai perdu maintenant. Il n'est plus là. Mais j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de lui prouver que l'humanité méritait d'être sauvée. Je voulais lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Et maintenant, il n'est plus là. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vouloir me battre. Pour Athéna ? En tant qu'Atlante, le dieu que je devrais admirer est Poséidon, et en tant que réparateur d'armures, ce serait Héphaïstos. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis devenu chevalier du bélier. Et qu'on ne me parle pas non plus de destin, s'il vous plait. Pour la paix et la justice ? Quand on veut la paix, on ne fait pas la guerre. Et qui y-a-t-il de juste dans le fait de donner la mort en tout connaissance de cause. C'est totalement paradoxale ! Non, la seule raison pour laquelle j'aurais préféré me battre, c'est pour le contredire et non pas pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Je me voilais la face en criant haut et fort que je me battais pour la justice. Non, je me battais pour lui... juste pour le défier. Et il n'est plus là.

The trees that whisper in the evening / _Les arbres qui murmurent dans la soirée_  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow / _Transportés par une ombre du clair de lune_  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving / _Chantent une chanson de chagrin et de deuil_  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow / _Transportés par une ombre du clair de lune._

_Quand nous sommes revenus sur terre, nous étions heureux. Saga et Aphrodite avaient commencé à entamer une petite chanson joyeuse, contrairement à la mélodie mortuaire des pauvres arbres tout autour de nous. Je ne me souviens plus de l'air, mais ça parlait de livre perdu, de parchemin couvert de vin et d'autres choses qui ne me disaient absolument rien (1). Shura et Camus étaient droits comme la justice, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Mon ami le cabri ne cessait de penser à un certain spectre qui lui avait souri juste une fois. Je crois que c'était ce qu'il l'avait fait hésiter à se joindre à nous au début, mais sa fidélité envers Athéna l'avait emporté. C'était __bien dommage. Camus, lui, observait le huitième temple avec une angoisse pleinement visible sur son visage de porcelaine. Il avait peur, peur de décevoir son Scorpion. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais le dard du Grec l'avait atteint en plein cœur, laissant peu de place pour un autre. Shion ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adoptée. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, c'était pour protéger Athéna, mais il ne voulait pas blesser ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Nous étions ses bébés après tout. Quant à moi, eh bien...je...je voulais juste revoir une seule fois cette douceur calme qu'était le visage de Mü. Je me fichais du reste. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. La petite étincelle de défi dans ses yeux me manquait. Son sourire niais mais toujours présent me manquait. Sa chevelure lâchée au vent me manquait...oui, je suis le seul à l'avoir surpris les cheveux lâchés, mais je vous assure qu'il est totalement à croquer dans ses rares moments-là. Tout chez lui me manquait. Ou était-ce seulement lui ? Juste lui... Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'était que je ne battais pas pour Athéna, je me battais pour que Mü la défende. Je n'ai jamais aimé le rôle de gentil. Et le rôle de traitre me va bien mieux, je sais. Pourriture un jour, pourriture toujours..._

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun / IL_ n'a vu que la silhouette d'un fusil_  
Far away on the other side / _Tout au bout sur l'autre rive_  
He was shot six times by a man on the run / _Un homme en fuite lui a tiré six balles dessus_  
And she couldn't find how to push through / _Et c'était trop dur à surmonter pour LUI_

Seiya... Espèce d'abruti ! Pourquoi viens-tu gâcher nos retrouvailles ? Avec tes météores, telles des balles de revolver, tu lui as tiré dessus. Il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Il n'y a que moi qui avais le droit de vie et de mort sur lui. Pas toi ! Et pour ça, tu vas me le payer. Je vais te laisser en vie, même si je rêve de te trucider... je préfère ne plus m'occuper de lui pour l'instant. Va jouer plus loin avec Aphrodite, tu verras, il pourra peut-être t'apprendre le langage des fleurs ou tout autre chose qui pourrait te faire taire quelques minutes, les quelques minutes qu'il me faudrait pour lui demander avec les yeux d'être ma raison de me battre, d'être ma raison de vivre...

I stay / _Je reste_  
I pray / _Je prie_  
See you in heaven far away / _A bientôt, tout là-haut au Paradis_  
I stay / _Je reste_  
I pray / _Je prie_  
See you in heaven one day / _A un de ces jours au Paradis_

_Je reste un traitre, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je prie pour que tu vives. « À bientôt tout là-haut au Paradis », phrase que je ne pourrais jamais te dire car les flammes de l'Enfer m'attendent. Je reste celui qui t'a aimé comme Roméo aime Juliette d'un amour interdit. Je prie pour que toi tu restes en vie, petit mouton __doré, pour que ta laine toute douce ne serve pas de carpette aux juges des Enfers. Qui sait, peut-être à un de ces jours au Paradis ! _

Je reste persuadé que jamais tu ne te repentiras, mais je prie pour que ton âme ne soit pas dévorée par les flammes. À bientôt tout là-haut au Paradis ou Elysion comme tu veux. Mais je crois plutôt que je te rejoindrai en Enfer ou dans le Cocyte, car c'est là où j'aurais plus de chance de te retrouver. Je reste que tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu prétends l'être. Je prie pour que l'on soit réunis pour l'éternité. Qui sait, peut-être à un de ses jours au Paradis.

4 AM in the morning / _Quatre heures du matin_  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow / _Transporté par une ombre du clair de lune_  
I watched your vision forming / _J'ai contemplé ton profil qui se dessinait_  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow / _Transporté par une ombre du clair de lune_

_Si tu savais Mü comme j'ai regretté de t'avoir frappé... je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Mais j'y ai été obligé. Tu m'y as obligé. Mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas te défendre ? Tu aurais dû m'envoyer en Enfer plus tôt. Mais tu as hésité ! Tu as tremblé ! Non, cela ne pouvait être toi ! Toi, tu es fort ! Toi, tu ne te laisses pas faire ! Tu es indomptable ! Mais là, je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi-même. Pourtant quand j'ai enfin levé les yeux sur ton visage, tu as croisé mon regard. L'étincelle s'est allumée. Enfin ! Et ce n'est pas cet abruti de canasson à plumes qui va empêcher __cette petite lueur de devenir un brasier. Alors Mü ? Relèves-tu ton défi ? Celui de me tuer ?_

Stars move slowly in a silvery night / _Les étoiles se déplacent lentement dans cette nuit argentée_  
Far away on the other side / _Tout au bout sur l'autre rive_  
Will you come to talk to me this night? / _Viendras-tu me parler cette nuit ?_  
But she couldn't find how to push through / _Mais c'était trop dur à surmonter pour LUI_

J'ai beau regarder au loin, tu n'es pas là. Nous sommes tous revenus...sauf toi. La vie est totalement injuste. Qu'as-tu fait en plus que les autres ? Qu'as-tu fait de moins que les autres ? Tu t'es sacrifié comme nous. Tu es mort avec nous. Mais visiblement, ça ne suffit pas. Tout le monde est là sauf toi. Que ce monde parait triste sans ton humour noir et ton cynisme. Tout semble si...mort sans toi. Les autres sont tristes aussi, mais moins que moi. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas que j'ai besoin de toi. Besoin de toi pour vivre. Besoin de toi pour être heureux.

Quand je vois les rochers en bas des falaises où je me trouve, je souris, rarement certes maintenant que tu n'es plus là, en pensant à toi. Pas à cause des nombreux crabes qui y ont construit leur foyer. Non, c'est plutôt à cause de quelque chose que tu m'as dit un jour. Si tu devais te réincarner, tu as dit vouloir devenir un rocher afin de subir la colère des vagues et des tempêtes pendant des milliers d'années. Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris le sens de tes paroles. Je n'ai jamais compris le pourquoi du comment, mais ça me plaisait de t'entendre dire ça. Ça m'apaisait.

La silhouette blanche que je vois chaque soir depuis notre résurrection apparait encore. Juste en bas. Est-ce toi ? Viens-tu m'emmener avec toi ? Je me souviens de tes paroles devant le mur, tu sais. Telle une ombre, tu me suivras partout. Tu m'as dit que tu serais là pour m'accompagner dans la mort. Alors, est-ce toi ? Viendras-tu me parler ? Me feras-tu un signe ? S'il te plait, ne pars pas sans moi.

Tu t'es tourné vers moi. Oui, je suis sûr que c'est toi. Tu m'as souri. Pas cet éternel sourire cynique qui est ta marque de fabrique. Non, un vrai sourire tendre. Un sourire d'ange. Et j'ai sauté. Pour te rejoindre...Angelo.

I stay / _Je reste_  
I pray / _Je prie_  
See you in heaven far away / _A bientôt, tout là-haut au Paradis_  
I stay / _Je reste_  
I pray / _Je prie_  
See you in heaven one day / _A un de ces jours au Paradis_

_Je reste à tes côtés. Je prie pour que tu vives. « À bientôt, tout là-haut au Paradis », le Paradis, c'est ici, en ta compagnie. Je reste à jamais à toi. Je prie que tu sois à jamais à moi. Qui sait, peut-être à un de ces jours au Paradis !_

Je reste sur ses rochers, fracassé. Je prie pour mon âme soit avec la tienne. À bientôt, tout là-haut au Paradis car je suis sûr que tu y seras. Je reste à jamais à toi. Je prie que tu sois à jamais à moi. Qui sait, peut-être à un de ces jours au Paradis !

Far away on the other side / _Tout au bout sur l'autre rive_  
Caught in the middle of a hundred and five / _Pris entre cent cinq hommes_  
The night was heavy but the air was alive /_ La nuit était lourde mais l'air vif_  
But she couldn't find how to push through / _Mais c'était trop dur à surmonter pour LUI_

Carried away by a moonlight shadow / _Transporté par une ombre du clair de lune_  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow / _Transporté par une ombre du clair de lune_  
Far away on the other side / _Tout au bout sur l'autre rive_

Tous s'étaient inquiétés. Tous voulaient des nouvelles du Bélier. Seuls les chevaliers d'or avaient eu l'autorisation d'entrer. Une silhouette s'avança dans la foule. Tel un fantôme, elle se faufila dans la foule de la bonne centaine de chevaliers. Tel un fantôme, elle passa la porte sans être vue. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux chevaliers qui se tenaient devant le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc d'un des leurs. C'est quand il s'assit aux côtés du tas de chairs mortes et quand il souleva le fin drap blanc que Deathmask apparut aux yeux des ses collègues. Ils hurlèrent, mais il n'entendit rien. Ils le secouèrent, mais Il ne sentit rien. L'un d'eux passa sa main devant ses yeux, il ne vit rien, rien d'autre que le visage détendu de Mü. Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de son agneau en commençant à chantant une chanson. Une chanson qu'ils connaissaient tous : Moonlight Shadow.

« - N'oublie pas, Mü, je suis l'ombre qui te suivra partout. Comme toi, tu es le clair de lune qui éclaire cette nuit noire qu'est ma vie. Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. »

Il posa sa main sur le cœur de l'Atlante. Une petite lueur bleue passa sur ses doigts et chemina jusqu'à la chair du mort. Elle s'y enfonça et les lèvres de Mü reprirent une couleur normale. Le rose pâle reprit ses droits. Le bleu disparut. Le Bélier commença à respirer calmement. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité, son ombre était de nouveau là. Son ombre ? Non. Sa autre partie de lui. Sa moitié. Son âme sœur comme dirait Platon (2).

« - Tu es en retard, fit la voix du petit mouton.

- Il y avait des embouteillages. Mais je suis là maintenant »

Mü ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il était avec lui. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Juste quelque chose qui...

« - Pourquoi un rocher ? »

Les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent, interloqués. Mü était-il devenu fou ? Deathmask, lui, sourit. Mü était revenu du monde des morts, il devait se reposer, mais il trouvait encore la force de lui poser une question dont le raisonnement était assez étrange pour vous donner un léger mal de tête. Sacré petit mouton !

« - Parce-que je pourrais toujours caresser les flots comme ils pourront toujours me caresser. Les Atlantes ne sont-ils pas les maîtres de la mer ? » ajouta-il devant la mine interrogative de son Atlante.

Mü sourit. Il aimait ce raisonnement. Il se dégagea des couvertures, malgré la douleur de ses membres pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur les jambes du Cancer. Les caresses de la mer au rocher... ou alors...

« - Ou alors le clair de lune toujours accompagnée de son ombre »

* * *

(1) « un boulet dans le groupe » du Naheulband. J'ai pas pu résister ^^

(2) très beau concept des âmes sœurs. Si vous ne connaissez pas, faites une petite recherche. Moi, j'adore ^^

* * *

Et ils vécurent heureux et adoptèrent pleins de petits crabes des rochers ^^ (quoi ? j'ai cassé l'ambiance)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


End file.
